Sometimes Friendship Isn't Enough
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Ginny can't seem to ditch Dean so she recruits some help from good old Harry. HG and HrR. Fluff and Hurmor. Later on a little more drama. Rated for leeway.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"RONALD WEASLEY IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN IT WOULD BE TOO SOON!"

"WELL IF I EVER SAW YOUR FACE AGAIN HERMIONE JANE GRANGER THEN IT WOULD BE THE DEATH OF ME!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

"I LOATHE YOU!"

"I LOATHE YOU MORE!"

"I LOATHE YOU MORE THEN YOU LOATH ME!"

"I LOATH YOU TIMES INFINITY!"

"That makes no sense Ron!"

"Well, you make no sense!"

"I make PERFECT sense!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

It was one of those fights. The one that had started with something simple, holiday homework that had escaladed into a full blown I hate you fight. Harry sat with Ginny upon the floor, just looking at them like they were crazy. Ginny kept shaking her head and sighing beside him. They had gotten use to it over the years, but it did not mean that they liked it anymore then when they first started. Harry sat, playing with a strang of string he had found upon the floor as Ginny looked down at the letter from Dean Thomas that had come at the beginning of the fight.

"What does Dean say?"

"Oh the usual blah blah blah stuff. You know I really don't think I fancy him anymore."

"Really?" Harry asked, slightly unsure why he was happy about it.

"Yeah. He's all I love you all the time and that he thinks about me every second and he he goes on about how he wants to protect me and after a while it gets SUPER annoying."

"What would you want a guy to do? Tell you that he doesn't have feelings for you?"

"Naw. I would want that. Just not a hundred billion times a day. All his letters say that and that I'm his angel. It gets to the point when a girl wonders if he even if interested in you and not just what he can get."

"Well then dump him."

"I've tried. Six times already!"

"Tell him you have a boyfriend."

"But who could I have as my pretend boyfriend that would be strong enough to resist my brothers and Dean?"

"I don't know. Someone that you know would be kind enough to do that."

They sat and thought together as the war continued to rage between Hermione and Ron. They sat in silence before Harry noticed that Ginny was looking at him mischieveiously. He looked down and saw her maniac type grin.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no, Ginny!"

"Please Harry! Please please please please!" Harry sighed and then looked over at Ron. He was going to die, that he knew. He looked at her and nodded. She immediately engulfed him in a large hug.

"Oh thank you!" She squealed.

"What does this pretend boyfriendship entail, Gin?" She looked at him, a smile played upon her lips.

"Well, you'll have to hold my hand. And be around me alot. We'll have to kiss. Even snog, to make it believeable. Especially since we're spending the summer together... We can't tell Hermione or Ron because they'll just tell everyone else. That's it I think."

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Okay Ginny. But no telling other boys that I can beat them up. I have enough on my plate already." Ginny grinned at him.

"Oh darn! I SO wanted to tell that to Dean!" Harry nudged her and laughed softly.

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SO DUMB I WOULDN'T TRY TO HELP YOU!"

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SO SMART I WOULDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Ron and Hermione stood in the middle of the room just looking at each other after Ron's statement. Hermione looked at him, her face turning scarlet red, as she tried to hold in a laugh. She was successful for only a moment before she burst out in hysterical laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ron roared at her, his face becoming as fiery as his hair. Hermione nodded, sinking to the floor.

"Yes it is! You just admitted that you're dumb!"

"I didn't admit it!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Harry sighed and inched closer to Ginny, seeing the end of the fight near at hand. Ginny inched closer, turned her face to his ear and whispered so softly that the essence of her breath tickled Harry's ear, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"They are such gits." He looked at her and laughed, nodding and trying to rid himself of this sense of butterflies that had come to reside within the pit of his stomach. He glanced down to see that her hand was very close to his. He swallowed hard before placing his hand ever so slowly upon hers and grasping it. At the same time, if he wasn't mistaken, Ginny sighed contentedly. He shook the thought away. She didn't like him. She was done fancing him. Yet, he realized now, as jolts of electricity sped through his arm, that he was fancing Ginny something fierce.

"OH MY GOSH! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" Hermione squealed as she immediately pointed to their clasped hands. Harry looked up, his heart dropping.

"What? You and Harry are..." Ron trailed off. Ginny nodded, a bright smile upon her face.

"Just now, while you were fighting," Ginny answered simply. Hermione clasped her hands together in front of her and smiled.

"Finally! Gosh it's taken six years! I'm so happy for you guys!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't hurt me," Harry said to Ron. Ron laughed, pure and loud at the fear that resided within his best mate's voice.

"Don't worry. I won't. I've always wanted you two to get together. However, as older brother, I will have to kill you if you hurt her," Ron joked. Harry nodded, glad that Ron wasn't flipping out about this but that didn't mean that at dinner that night that the rest of the family would be as calm as Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione had convinced Ron that the new couple needed time alone together to, as she put it, "connect on a new level." Ron had kept saying that that was the same thing as saying that they needed time to snog, but he had shut up when Hermione had wacked him in the back of the head. They had left them alone in Harry's room.

Harry was nervous, no scratch that he was more then nervous he was petrified. Ginny was sitting at his desk writing a letter to Dean.

"I think you may have to say something to him," Ginny said softly. Harry sighed and walked over to where she was sitting. He read over it quickly and helped out until it looked a little something like this:

_Dear Dean,_

_As I have told you already six times I AM NOT DATING YOU! For heaven's sake stop writing me love notes by owl! I don't want to know about it anymore. You are much too clingy and besides I have a boyfriend. Back off. I was just "dating" you to get him to realize that he likes me. It was a tactic. Yes, I used you. Nothing more._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginerva Weasley_

_P.S. If you can't leave my girlfriend alone I may have be unpleasant towards you this next year._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Ginny sighed and rolled it up and hooked it to Hedwig's leg.

"You're going to use my owl?"

"Well yeah. I thought that if it came by your owl it may cement the fact that we are dating in his head."

"But we aren't really dating, Ginny!"

"I know, but we have to make it believeable."

"How long do we have to pretend date?"

"Sick of your pretend girlfriend already?" Ginny asked, slightly pouting. He sighed and shook his head, walking away from her to sit on his bed.

"No it isn't that. It's just I'm going to be killed by your brothers!" Ginny walked over to and sat down next to him.

"They won't kill you. Rough you up a bit, sure, but never kill you!" She answered brightly.

"How long do we have to pretend date?" He asked again.

"Until Christmas?" Ginny suggested.

"What! That's seven months, Gin!"

"I know, but we could break up then and go back to normal!"

"If we have been dating for seven months and I 'break' your heart I will not be welcome in your house. I'll have to be at Hogwarts all by myself. They'll never want to see me again!"

"No it won't be a bad break up, but a mutual one! See it'll all be okay."

"You better be right, Ginny."

They sat in silence next to each other for several minutes before Ginny swung her legs up to cross his. Harry's heart jolted.

"What are you doing?" He asked her shakily.

"Girlfriend stuff," Ginny said calmly.

"Er..." Ginny giggled and placed her arms around his neck.

"What is your problem?" She asked him, still giggling wildly.

"Are we practicing for some sort of show?"

"Well, Hermione and Ron are going to ask if we snogged. We can't tell them that we just sat here talking. If we told them that we would have to lie on what we were talking about."

"Er... right."

"What? Haven't you snogged the brains out of Cho?"

"No. We just kissed. It was a mere peck really. You?"

"No, but then we could get experience and make it look like we're serious with one another."

"No matter what I say you're gonna snog me right now aren't you?"

"You're not telling me that you don't want to snog are you?" Ginny asked playfully. He smiled and shook his head, laughing softly.

"You're impossible, Gin."

"Yeah, well that's why you are dating me!"

They sat there that way, just looking at each other, studying each other's face and eyes. Harry leaned in to her, getting closer and closer until he closed his eyes and lowered his lips down upon her soft ones. Jolts of happiness rocketed through him unexpectantly as he held her to him. Her fingers twined into his hair. That's when reaction more than thought took over him. He slid his tongue out of his mouth gently, requesting entrance which she granted immediately.

They snogged for what seemed like only seconds to them, but was in actuality twenty minutes. When they finally pulled away, panting and unsure of what had happened, they looked at the clock. Harry cleared his throat.

"You're not bad," he mumbled, unsure of how to go about making any type of conversation. Ginny giggled and nestled herself into his arms.

"You're not so bad yourself, Harry." He took a deep breath of her hair, breathing in a soft lilac smell.

"Hmmm... I didn't take you as the lilac smelling kind," he said softly. Ginny looked up and laughed.

"What did you take me for? A Fire Whiskey smelling girl?" Harry rolled his eyes, his cheeks blushing.

"No. I just never figured you would care what you smelled like."

"Oh come now, Harry! I'm a girl after all!"

"True."

She playfully hit his shoulder before settling back into his arms. Harry sighed, hoping that she could not hear the racing of his heart. She giggled softly against his chest.

"You're heart is racing," she said softly.

"I'm scared your brothers are going to find us," Harry lied. He kicked himself mentally for saying that as when he did she got up off of him and moved a little ways away from him. The look in her eyes was one that he had not seen before this day. The only word that he could think that it looked like was disappointment. No she couldn't be disappointed that he had said that. She didn't fancy him. Yet there was something in that kiss, something that he had never before felt. He shook it all away.

"We better go and find Hermione and Ron or they'll think bad stuff is happening," Ginny said. Harry nodded and followed her out of the room, grasping her hand in his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dinner came swiftly, causing Harry's stomach to do flips. This would be the first night that the family would believe that Ginny and him were "dating." The thought was terrifying. They had been in Hermione and Ginny's room talking when they got word that dinner was ready. Hermione and Ron left the room before Ginny and Harry could get up. Ginny got up and walked ahead of him slightly before pinning him to the wall. She leaned in and kissed him just as she had that same day. When she was done she leaned over to his ear and whispered softly,

"We have to make this convinceable." Harry nodded, not wanting to let go of her. She went to go and he grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. He kissed her soundly upon her lips. When he opened his eyes he saw a look of shock upon her face.

"Convinceable is my middle name," he whispered to her. She laughed and they walked down the steps into the kitchen hand in hand.

"FRED! GEORGE! STOP SENDING THOSE PLATES FLYING!" Molly Weasley screamed at her twin sons. They gave her the same identical look of innocence before sitting down at their spots.

"But it's fun, Mum!" George complained. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"When are you going to grow up George!"

"Whenever you get my name right! Golly, woman! And you call us our mother," George teased, causing Molly to become flustered.

"I'm sorry, Fred."

"No that's okay I'm George." Molly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot, George," Fred hissed at him. George flashed him a smile.

"Yeah well so are you. Since you're my twin!"

"I know! Mum should be proud..." George started

"Of having two.." Fred interjected

"Idiots in the family!" They finished together. Ron rolled his eyes and sat down in his favorite chair.

"She isn't proud you idiots. She's appalled!" Ron answered. Fred and George looked at him as if he had finally lost his mind.

"Ronniekins! You used a big word!" Fred exclaimed.

"We had no idea you had it in you!" George exclaimed, in mock surprise.

"It's all because..."

"Of Hermione..."

"Her brains are rubbing off..."

"On dear old Ronniekins!"

"Mum! Make them stop!" Ron complained. She wheeled around and gave them a glare.

"Fred! George! Stop it!" She commanded. They snickered and gave each other high fives. That was when they noticed how close Ginny and Harry were sitting and the fact that they were holding hands underneath the table.

"GINNY AND HARRY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang together.

"What is going on in here!" Arthur asked as he walked in through the kitchen door.

"Ginny and Harry are holding hands underneath the table!" Fred answered proudly. Arthur looked at them, both their young faces where blazing red.

"Really? Well, once Molly gets the food upon the table you'll need to answer a few of my questions," Arthur said as he sat down across from them.

"They're holding hands! OH HAPPY DAY OH HAPPY DAY!" Molly exclaimed as she did a little jig. Harry swallowed hard. If he EVER hurt Ginny now he would be dead, buried, unburied, killed again, and buried. That much he knew at this moment. He felt Ginny give his hand a reassuring squeeze. Harry hoped that there wouldn't be any more people here at Grimmauld Place for dinner.

Yet, sure enough Tonks, Remus, Moody, and Kingsley all had come to dinner that night. After they had settled down Arthur cleared his throat.

"So when did you two decided to start dating?" Arthur asked them pleasantly.

"Today," Harry said, trying not too look nervous.

"And did you ask her or did she ask you?"

"I asked her," Harry said, hoping that was the right answer. It was maddening just sitting there with the entire Weasley clan (or nearly the entire clan) nodding at his responses.

"Tell me, Harry. What are you intentions?"

"Er... What do you mean Sir?"

"I mean what are your intentions with my daughter."

Harry glanced over at Ginny, dread filling him. He looked back and licked his lips nervously.

"Er. . . My intentions... To be her boyfriend?" Harry tried.

"You don't seem sure about that."

"Well I'm still kind of confused."

"What are you confused about?"

"Well the word intentions. I want to be her boyfriend and all the stuff that comes with that."

"And what 'stuff' are you speaking about, Harry?"

"Um. . . Er. . . Well the typical stuff, holding hands, cough kissing cough being there for her. . ."

"I do believe I heard kissing within that cough, Harry."

"Er. . . Yeah."

"You do realize that she is a lady, don't you Harry?"

"Er. . . What? OH yes of course sir! I know that she is. I will always treat her as such."

"Good because you know what will happen if you don't?"

"Er... You'll kill me sir?"

"Oh no Harry I won't kill you. I'll make YOU into the lady."

"Er. . ."

"Daddy!" Ginny exclaimed, finally jumping to Harry's rescue. Arthur looked at her and smiled.

"Your my one and only little girl! I have to do to this stuff." Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed wildly.

"This is Harry you're talking to! He would never do anything like that!" Ginny protested.

"I know, dear, but I have to as your father."

"Dad!"

"Ginerva."

"Arthur!"

"Fred and George!" The twins said together, causing the tension in the room to disappate.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I guess I'm just protective." Harry nodded.

"I understand, Mr. Weasley."

"If anyone else patrionizes them then I swear I will hurt you! This is the best thing that could ever have happened and I don't want anyone screwing it up. Do you understand?" Molly threatened. Everyone nodded, including the people not in the Weasley family. Harry sighed inwardly. These next seven months were going to be the longest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**TIME OUT! ** Thank yous are in order to my reviewers.

Threatenedwriter, Bhekie, blondie09, Malfoy'sMistress2608, Maykwa (my dad grilled my boyfriends too! that's where i got the inspiration from) and dancerrdw!

Keep the reviews coming folks!

And now ONWARD TO THE STORY!

**Chapter 4**

Harry lay in bed that night thinking about the day's events. He had snogged Ginny, been grilled by her father, made fun of by the twins, and Remus had pulled him aside to tell him that he was there if Harry ever needed to talk about certain things and then had given him a wink that had thoroughly disturbed him. Other then that, he didn't really have a reason to be just laying in bed awake, but he was.

The biggest thing in his mind right now was Ginny. He had never thought that they would be together. After he had learned she was with Dean, something inside him had broken and now that he was her pretend boyfriend he found that he was regretting the entire thing. He wanted to be her **real** boyfriend. He knew that when the time came for their break up that he would probably regret it forever.

Why, Ginny had suggested Christmas as the time of break up he had no idea, but he really wasn't looking forward to the entire month. Christmas would be ruined if he couldn't snog her. He blinked at the thought. Within the matter of hours he had really come to love her kiss. He only hoped that when it was all over that she, more then him, would be alright with it. He didn't want to break her heart.

Ginny, on the other hand was sound asleep going over the wonderful events of the day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione was envious of what Ginny now had. She had finally gotten over her stupid thoughts and had realized that she deeply liked Ron, but that he would never like her in that way. It would take a miracle beyond all miracles to get them together. Then again she had one thought that it would take a miracle for Ginny and Harry to come together, so didn't that mean that she and Ron had a chance? She snorted at the idea and turned over on her side. She knew that it would never happen. Ron was so different and they always were fighting. She had been happy to leave Hogwarts for the summer so she didn't have to be pressed with all kinds of couples around her and now she would be stuck with a new couple and in her opinion new couples were harder to be around then older couples. She knew that soon they would be staring into each other's eyes and playing with each other's fingers and kissing each other right in front of them and everything else that Hermione had always wished and dreamed would happen to her.

Not that she wasn't happy for Ginny, not in the least. She was thrilled for her best friend, but she only wished that once, just once, she would be the one a boy would love. That she would have a boyfriend. Ginny was younger then her by a year and had more boyfriends then Hermione had had. Well, if you counted Krum as a boyfriend then she had had one. He had just used her because he thought Harry had a crush on her and he wanted him to get mad and disorinentated at the TriWizard Tournament in their fourth year. She had been used and it still slightly hurt to this day. However, she still wanted a real relationship.

She sighed and turned over the other way and then sighed again, wondering how in the world she was going to deal with this summer.

"Hermione are you going to sigh and roll over all night or are you gonna talk to me about it?" Ginny asked her, coming out of her sleep.

"Oh Ginny I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!"

"No, not at all. What's bothering you?"

Hermione bit her lip, unsure of how to tell her friend delicately so she decided on the blunt approach.

"I'm jealous."

"Of what?"

"You."

"Oh, me and Harry. Why?"

"Because."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Is this about Ronald again?" Hermione got off of her bed at the top and then came and sat upon Ginny's below.

"Yes."

"You want what me and Harry have don't you?"

"Yes."

"Are you mad at me?"

"What! No! I just wish someone would like me. You can get any guy you want, but I can't!"

"Well, promise I not to let on you know."

"Promise."

"Harry is only my pretend boyfriend."

"What!"

"Shh. . . . It was to get Dean off my back."

"But, what. I'm confused."

"Okay, I guess I should start at the beginning. Dean saw me all sad in the common room about Harry so he said why don't we devise a plan. So I said okay and he said that we were dating. So we dated and he sent me mushy love notes and I told Harry it was annoying and that I had broken up with Dean six times and he wasn't getting it and then I asked if he would be my pretend boyfriend for seven months and he said yes, but the thing is it was all a part of the plan to get Harry and me together," Ginny said in a rush.

"Ginerva Weasley! I can't believe how sneaky you are! That's bloody brilliant!"

"Hermione! I have never heard you swear before!"

"Your brother's influence I'm sure."

"Probably. What us to make a plan for you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course! Best friends remember!"

"Right."

"You really love my brother don't you."

"Yeah."

"Well... Let me sleep on it and I'll tell you what I have in the morning."

"Thanks Gin you are totally awesome!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me.

Maykwa: I hope you have a wonderful vacation and that I updated enough for you during your time away!

**Chapter 5**

Ginny didn't really need to plan out what she would have Hermione do. It had been clear for a very long time that Ron liked Hermione and that she in kind had similiar feelings. Being the quiet one that she was once she had had all of this planned out, but she hadn't wanted to make it look like she had been plotting this for years. Which, in actuallity, that was EXACTLY what she was doing.

She woke up with a smile upon her face for the plan that was to ensue. She would most definately need Harry for it, which would mean that they would have to spend even more time with her. Alone. The thought itself was wonderful.

She got out of bed and sat down on Hermione's, just looking at the girl who was clearly daydreaming.

"Done drooling over my brother?" Ginny asked her, snapping Hermione out of her day dream.

"I wasn't drooling over Ron!"

"I wasn't talking about Ron!" Ginny teased. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Okay, here's the plan..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A soft knock came at the door. Harry jumped up to answer it, hoping that it was Ginny. He opened the door to find that it was and she had a bright smile upon her face.

"Hey. I need to talk to you. Go and get dressed. I'll wait," she said softly. He nodded and closed the door slightly, allowing only a crack of light into the room. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt before he headed out the door. He closed it behind him and then turned to Ginny, a bright smile upon his face. She pushed him against the door and gave him a swift, but deep kiss before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall.

She drug him to her room where Hermione sat upon the floor.

"Morning, Harry," Hermione greeted with a smile. He smiled, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Er... Morning, Hermione. What's this all about?" Ginny grinned and sat down on the floor. Harry sat down next to her closely.

"We need to ask you a favor," Hermione began. Harry's stomach fell what felt like several feet. This didn't sound good.

"What do you need?" He asked tentatively, unsure of why he asked anyway.

"Well, I love Ron."

"About time you admitted it. Better you first than him!" Harry exclaimed with a smile, a weight lifting from him.

"Yes, well... Wait, how did you know?"

"It's obvious. Anyway, go on Hermione."

"Er... Okay. Well, Ginny..." Hermione trailed off, her cheeks blushing furiously.

"Hermione wants us to help Ron realize that he loves her too," Ginny finished. Harry nodded.

"So you need my help."

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Well do you have a game plan? This is going to take a while. He's pretty stubborn."

"I was thinking that maybe Ron needs more time alone with Hermione. Stagged alone time," Ginny stated.

"That's gonna take a much bigger effort at Hogwarts you know."

"We can recruit help."

"Are you sure anyone will Gin?"

"Of course! Remember the bet!"

"Oh right!"

"Sometimes I swear you would forget your head if it wasn't screwed on just right, Harry."

"Yeah, well that's why you're dating me."

"Indeed."

"Wait, what bet?" Hermione asked, her face scrunched up in confusion. They looked at her and smiled.

"The entire Gryffindor house has a bet on when you guys will get together. Hey! I think I may win!"

"What will you do with your winnings Mr. Potter?"

"Take my beautiful girlfriend out for a night on the town of course, Ms. Weasley." Ginny blushed deeply and sent a glance over to Hermione. Hermione smiled. As 'pretend' boyfriend and girlfriend they would get closer. Ginny sure was a genius at this.

"Why not me? I'm just as beautiful as her," Ginny teased.

"Well, she's a very jealous girlfriend and besides I only have eyes for her."

"Really? Well what about hands?"

"What?"

"Are you hands attached to her as well? Or are they free to wander?"

"No, they're all hers."

"And your lips? Are those attached to her as well?"

"Oh god, okay shut up right now. I'm gonna be sick!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly. They looked at her and blushed violently.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Ginny said with a sly smile. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I will do my best to help you, Hermione," Harry promised.

"Great. Now let's go down stairs to eat. I'm starving," Hermione stated, jumping up and heading out the door, leaving Harry and Ginny still sitting upon the floor.

"I know you have something more planned. Spill it."

"Nope. Not until the others are with us."

"You're going to make your boyfriend wait until September to know?" Harry asked, trying to act hurt. She smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Of course. Come on now. We can't stay alone anywhere for long. Not unless there are books around us and no beds," Ginny said with a wink. Harry chuckled and got up, helping her to her feet, but all the while not letting go of her hand.

"You are positively rotten, Ginny," Harry said as they walked slowly out of the room.

"Yeah, well that's why you're dating me."

'Of course."

They walked down together, smiling while Ron slept away unaware of the plot against him.


	6. Chapter 6

OH MY GOSH! I apologize to all of you. I have been having so many problems with my computer. Now it's all fixed. I hope you like the installments. I shall be updating greatly today.

All of these new chapters are dedicated to my dear friend Rayn Storm who has broken her leg and has nothing better to do than read my updates! I LOVE YOU!

Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming. It really helps and again I sincerely apologize for the wait.

LOVE YOU!

Mystic

P.S. I can't recall at this moment, since the internet is down while I'm writing this, who had said that they (Harry and Ginny) are going to fast, well they want to make it seem real and both of them want to kiss each other as much as possible. It's just built up emotions and the chance to actually act upon them. That's all... keep reading... It's gonna get good, I promise!

**Chapter 6**

The passing summer was filled with Hermione nagging Ron to do his homework, Harry and Ginny sneaking snog sessions, and quality alone time for Hermione and Ron which allowed them to get to know each other better. However, there was no sparks between Ron and Hermione.

For Hermione she couldn't wait for the start of the new year for one reason and one reason only, so others could help her at Hogwarts. Inside, unknown to all, she was dying with the wait. She had loved him for so long, but had always pushed it away. Now that she had allowed herself to actually realize her feelings she wanted to share it with Ron, but she knew that if she did she would alienate him.

Yet, she wanted to be treated like a woman. She had never had a boyfriend, except for Viktor and that had ended so very badly. Sure, they still talked and were friends, but the relationship had been severed. She didn't want that with Ron, yet she was willing to try anything to get the relationship she wanted.

She had never told Ginny, but she secretly wished that she could have a boyfriend that would love her for her. Not for the homework, or for the status of being another friend of Harry Potter, but for her and her alone. That was something she was sure would never happen.

They went to Kings Cross and got on to the train in the usual way. Hermione and Ron took over their Prefect duties as normal, allowing the scheming to begin.

Ginny had rounded up the 'usual' suspects: Neville, Luna, Parativi, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Colin, and of course Harry. They sat in the compartment just waiting for Ginny to start.

"Okay, here's what happened this summer. Hermione admitted that she is in love with Ron," Ginny started.

"Finally! I mean really! But I'm surprised she came to the conclusion before Ron did. I thought she was more hard headed then he," Lavendar stated simply.

"Yeah, well that's the way it's happened and Hermione needs our help. She needs us to help Ron realize that he is in love with her too," Ginny finished.

"All summer long we have been giving them more time to themselves," Harry interjected.

"Right. They've been alone and they've talked. So they're on the right track, but we need you guys. Hogwarts is huge and we need for them to get together," Ginny said.

"And we need to find a way to get him to have more activities with her. Like we have to convince Hermione to learn how to fly, with Ron."

"But, couldn't Ron just say that you could teach her?" Neville asked, finally joining into the conversation.

"No, because I'm busy," Harry stated simply.

"Busy? With what?" Parvativi asked him, raising one of her perfect eyebrows. Ginny rapped her arm around his and nodded.

"Yes, he's busy doing stuff with me," Ginny answered for him. The entire compartment went silent, as their jaws dropped in shock.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT!" Lavender yelled. They nodded.

"Well finally! I mean really!" Parvativi said with a smile.

"Bloody... I win the bets mate!" Dean said with a smile. He thrusted his open hand out to them.

"We have to pay up now?" Colin asked him. Dean nodded.

"You had a bet on us!" Ginny exclaimed. The group nodded.

"Well of course. It was so obvious that you two liked each other. I could see it and I just became your friend last year!" Luna said from behind her upside down Quibbler.

"It's been obvious for a long time," Seamus said, rolling his eyes.

"Erm... Anyway that isn't what we are here for. We are here to create a relationship between Hermione and Ron, not discuss our relationship. So here's the plan..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

What do you think? I know it's short, but I'm going to update again... so just watch for it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Welcome once again for yet another year of schooling. We will begin with the traditional sorting," Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall. Professor McGonagall placed the worn hat upon the stool and allowed the first years in. Then everyone waited to hear the song. It opened at the brim and began to sing:

_Today is the day for you youngsters_

_to start upon your way._

_To knowledge and riches,_

_that only education can play._

_However, I have to sort you,_

_into houses of your own._

_At a time when there is dire need_

_of unity all it's own._

_Voldemort has come again,_

_to kill and to destroy._

_The only way to defeat him_

_is through unity and joy._

_Joy will be hard to find,_

_I kid you not._

_Yet unity is what you'll need_

_to get through this awful lot._

_The founders of this school,_

_knew at one time,_

_that this school would have to unite_

_against the danger of a dark lord._

_They knew, and yet decided_

_to sort you into different houses_

_Nothing can be done,_

_I have to follow the rules._

_So tonight I shall sort you_

_into the houses each_

_But as I tell of their differences _

_I shall show you how to be_

_united together_

_but it is your choice to do_

_as I so eagerly recommend._

_You may be placed in Gryffindor_

_where the brave and loyal dwell_

_Or you may be placed in Slytherin_

_where the cunning folks live_

_Or perhaps even in Ravenclaw_

_where their brains earn their keep_

_Or even in Hufflepuff_

_where the loyal and kind take sleep._

_No matter where you're sorted_

_you'll need all these things_

_in order to defeat Voldemort,_

_in order to live past this year _

_and into the others that lay ahead._

_Do as I say or die by your wands,_

_this is my plea to you._

_Begin your ties, start unity_

_Or I will never sing to you_

_about these houses so dear and true_

_For Hogwarts will be destroyed._

_It's happiness and love will be gone_

_and you will all be toys_

_for the man that uses division _

_as his loyal friend._

_It's your choice. Chose wisely children. Or it will be the end._

They all sat in silence, just staring at the hat. Never before had he said the Dark Lord's name, let alone such a chilling song. Not even last year when it pressed for interhouse unity, as it did again this year. Professor McGonagall walked up and read each student's name and placed the hat upon its head. Yet, instead of the cheering there was dead silence as each student was sorted into their respective houses.

At the end of the sorting, Dumbledore stood up and looked at them all.

"Let us not be disturbed by the Sorting Hat's song. Yet, keep it in mind. Interhouse unity is something that the hat has been pushing for and it is true. As I told you all at the end of the school year that united we can stand, but divided we will fall. Just keep that in mind. Now, enjoy and celebrate with your friends. Tuck in!"

Food appeared upon their plates and the normal roar of students filled the air.

"That was such a scary song!" Ginny exclaimed as she put potatoes on her plate.

"Ishn't ishat geating wooarsa?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Swallow please," she commanded.

"I said isn't it getting worse?"

"What? The song?" Harry asked him.

"The fear." They nodded.

"They have nothing to fear," Harry mumbled. Ginny placed a hand upon his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Why do you say that?" She asked him.

"Nothing... Forget I said it."

"It's because you have to fight him," Hermione said knowingly. He looked up at her, then realized that it was because he had to fight Voldemort all this time, not because she had any idea what the prophecy was.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"You don't fight alone. Let's restart up the D.A. Come on, we need to. It would promote Interhouse unity too. I'm sure Dumbledore would let us," Ginny suggested.

"Yes, but not under Dumbledore's Army. It would have to be the Defense Army. If word got to Fudge that Dumbledore had allowed the army to start up again under his name then all hell would break loose," Ron said.

"Well, that's what we're going to do. Send out the word. First meeting is thursday," Harry said. They nodded and then dug into their dinners.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Now, I know that we usually don't have this meeting right away, but there is something that we need to speak about," Dumbledore addressed the teachers in the teacher's lounge. They all were sitting around in comfortable positions, watching the twinkle in his eye.

"It seems to me that a certain Ms. Weasley and a certain Mr. Potter have gotten together over the summer, which is what we all had wanted of course. However, a certain Mr. Weasley an a certain Ms. Granger have not. Now, according to my sources Ms. Granger has realized her love for Mr. Weasley, but he has not realized it in turn. Thus, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter, along with other members, have been trying to give them a certain amount of space as it were. However, I think we as teachers need to step it up a notch. Put them together in partnerships all year long."

"Why do we bloody care about the love lives of four children?" Snape snapped from his seat.

"You may not have an ounce of a heart in your body Severus, but the rest of us do. Those four are like our very own!" Minerva argued.

"Do I have to be a part of this meeting if this is all you're going to talk about?" Severus sneered.

"Come come come, why must you always be so horrible about such things!" Flitwick

"Why must we care at all! I mean really... It's so annoying. Potter Potter Potter Potter... Weasley Weasley Weasley... Granger Granger Granger. It gets sickening!" Severus argued.

"You should let him leave. He's only going to be a prat!" Hooch said to Dumbledore.

"No. He needs to stay and listen to what I have planned out," Dumbledore said simply.

"Perhaps you need a little lesson on the heart, Severus," Minerva said to him.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Minerva."

"No that's an excellent suggestion. Minerva you have a new pupil. I want you to teach Severus to have a heart," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye.

"What!" They exclaimed together.

"You heard me. Now back to my plan..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry woke up early the next morning, his heart thudding. He swallowed hard and tried to figure out why he was feeling this way. Then, his mind reminded him. Today was his first day at Hogwarts with Ginny as his "girlfriend." The thought was daunting in itself. He got up and got dressed before heading down to the common room.

He walked down the stairs, not really paying attention to where he was going when he heard a soft, familiar voice say,

"Good morning, Harry." He looked up and saw Ginny sitting upon the couch, reading a book. He smiled and went over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Good morning. You're up early," he said as he played with a strand of her red hair. She smiled and closed the book.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same."

They sat together in silence, their hands finding each others without hesitation.

"You know, we've been dating for three months now," Ginny said softly.

"Yeah. And that letter we sent really seemed to get to Dean. He isn't even acting out about it," Harry replied. The silence resumed for a moment or two.

"Do you regret it?" Ginny asked him.

"Regret what?"

"This," Ginny stated as she held their hands up so he could see their interlocked fingers. He shook his head.

"No. You needed help. I'll always help you."

Ginny's heart fell at his statement and mentally Harry was kicking himself violently for even saying it out loud.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

"Come on, let's go down to the Great Hall. I can't wait for the sleepy heads to get up. Let's go," Ginny said, pulling Harry off the couch. He laughed and followed her out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Surprisingly, to Harry, the day went smoothly. Only a few people had stopped and congratulated them, but other than that they were left pretty much alone. Harry was very thankful about that.

Dinner came, but Ginny did not.

"Hey guys, have you seen Gin?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron. They looked at him and shook his head.

"I haven't seen her since lunch," Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's the last time I saw her too." Harry nodded and left the table without another word.

"He's worried about her," Hermoine mumbled softly, wistfully.

"You sound like you wish something," Ron said, not looking at her.

"Well, it's romantic. The way he loves her and she loves him. I wish I had something like that."

"What? You want a guy to worry about you every second of every day?"

"No! Why do I even bother!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly as she went to stand up. Ron took her wrist and pulled her back down to sit on the chair.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. I'm being stupid. Tell me why you want that."

Hermoine looked at him and wondered if she should for a moment.

"I want that because I never have. Never, Ron. I just wish that once some boy would love me and show me that he loves me. That's all... You probably think it's stupid, but I'm a girl too. You seem to forget that an awful lot, Ron."

With that she got up and left the Great Hall. Ron watched as she left and sighed before returning to his food.


	9. Chapter 9

**For my very impatient friend who has nothing to do since she broke her leg. Love ya girlie!**

DUDES AND DUDETTES! In just a day I got 17 reviews on this story! That's totally awesome. Keep them coming guys. It really helps me!

**Chapter 9**

"Ginny?" Harry inquired as he walked into the Gryffindor common room. He looked around and saw her flaming red hair sticking out from her hood. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, pulling the hood off of her head. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey hey hey, why are you crying?" He asked as he pulled her into his lap. She grasped on to his arms and sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair soothingly, trying to figure out what had happened. She murmured something into his chest and he pulled her away so he could hear her.

"Say that again."

"Malfoy told me that you were going to be killed. That there was a plot against you. I don't want to lose you," she blurted out. He held her to him and rocked her gently as thoughts filled his head. A plot. That wasn't the least of his problems. He knew that it was time for him to tell her about the prophecy.

"Gin, there is something serious I need to tell you," he started. She pulled away from him and looked at him, a confused look crossed her chocolate brown eyes.

"Before I was born there was a prophecy that had been made about Voldemort. It said that he would chose a boy who was born to parents that thrice defied him. That he would chose this boy who would be born as the seventh month dies. That's all he knows," Harry stopped and looked around. Everything had changed. He couldn't be loud about this. The information that Harry knew now was dangerous. He knew that. He lowered his face to her ear and whispered.

"He didn't hear the last part. Either I die or he does. We can't both live while the other one is alive."

"What! But, that means..." Ginny started, trailing off as her heart found the answer. Harry nodded.

"Yes. I must kill him or he will kill me. You know this now and you must keep it secret. What Malfoy said to you is nonsense. I can handle his father. It's Voldemort who is my real enemy."

"But then either way I may lose you!"

"Yes. So let's make this year important. Just incase I do. . ." Ginny cut him off.

"You're not. I swear by everything that is within me that you will not die."

"You can't swear that Gin. It could happen."

"No! I swear on my magic that you will not die!"

A bright neon yellow light surrounded them, swirling around them before suddenly falling upon them.

"What just happened?" Harry asked her. Ginny shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Did you just cast a spell?"

"I don't know. Do you think we should ask Dumbledore about this?" Harry shook his head.

"No. Whatever it was it didn't harm us so we're fine. Let's just forget about this and go and get you some dinner." Ginny smiled at him softly, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She placed a soft kiss upon his lips and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Thank you. For being my boyfriend," Ginny said with a wink. He smiled and chuckled.

"Any time."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We have to go patrol right now, Ron. You know that's what our duties are!" Hermione argued as they walked into the Gryffindor Common room after dinner.

"Yeah, so what? I don't want to go."

"But we have to."

"No we don't. We can just ask Harry for the map and then we can spend less time patrolling and more time doing what we want."

"That's cheating, Ron."

"It's called inventive, Hermione."

"How is it you work so hard to be so lazy?"

"I'm not lazy!"

"Yes you are, Ron and you know it. All you ever do is work to be lazy."

"I do not."

"Prove it."

"I practice for Quidditch to get good!"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! If it isn't Quidditch or wizard's chess you don't do a darn thing!"

"I do to."

"Really? How often do you ask me to help you with your homework because you only have that night to work on it, instead of doing it early? Hm... Tell me how often do you do that."

"That's not the point, Hermione!"

"That's EXACTLY the point, Ronald!"

"Don't call me Ronald."

"And what is it with you and your name! You act as if you are so abused by using your full name."

"It makes me sound stupid."

"It does not!"

"It does to!"

"You are so infurating!"

"So are you, 'Mione!"

"My name is Hermoine. Not 'Mione or Hermy or anything else!"

"Once you stop calling me Ronald I'll stop calling you those things."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Harry and Ginny walked into the common room to find the two squaring off in the middle of the room. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I bet you two couldn't stop arguing with each other," He said. They looked at him.

"I most certainly could!" Hermione protested.

"Yeah right. Neither one of you could go any amount of time without fighting each other."

"Yes we can!" Ron argued.

"No, I just don't believe it. Harry's right. You couldn't," Ginny jumped in.

"We can and we'll prove it. Starting right now," Ron said.

"Yeah. We'll show you. Come on, Ron. We have prefect duties to attend to," Hermione said. With that they walked out of the room. Harry waited until the portrait door closed before he let out a laugh.

"This should get interesting," Harry said admist his laughter. Ginny nodded.

"Very interesting indeed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Life was getting different. Much more so then over the summer and Ginny was thrilled. Of course, she was scared for Harry's life, but now that he had confinded in her something that he had never told anyone else she felt as if they were much more then pretending. She only hoped that it would turn into a real relationship instead of a pretend one in the end.

However, the relationship of topic right now was not that one. It was Hermione and Ron.

"I think that if we locked them in a closet together they would snog the heck out of each other!" Seamus said with a smile, as he popped a chocolate frog into his mouth. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That's not going to work right away, Seamus. You are such a git!"

"Yeah, well... That's the way life is," Seamus said, flashing her a goofy smile. Ginny shook her head.

"Ginny's right. They need to have a common activity," Lavendar said.

"They do have a common activity. They're both prefects," Neville pointed out.

"No no no... they need an activity that is besides that. Like flying," Ginny said.

"Oh," Neville said, his face falling.

"Hermione will never consent to that," Luna said from behind her upside down Quibbler.

"Yeah she will when we tell her it is all a part of the plan," Ginny pointed out.

"But we can't offer to fly with her when she asks Ron. Understand?" Harry said, looking around the room to make sure that each person understood what he was saying. They nodded brightly.

"We understand. But I think that it should happen near dusk. That's so romantic," Lavendar said and sighed. Seamus rolled his eyes.

"Why is it you are always thinking about romantic stuff?" He asked her. She shot him a dirty look.

"Because I'm a girl and I wish that someone would take me flying at dusk." Seamus rolled his eyes again and looked away from her.

"Now isn't the time to fight amongst ourselves. This is Ron and Hermoine. Plan starts tomorrow." They nodded and dispursed to their correct towers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next evening came swiftly, finding the sneaky Gryffindors sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was playing wizarding chess with Harry. Ginny had told Hermione of what the plan was. However, she was sitting at the table along with Ron and Harry doing her homework. Harry, who happened to sit on the other side of the table of Hermione, kicked her shin to get her attention. Hermione looked up and saw Harry giving her a distinct look. Hermione sighed as her heart raced. She put her stuff into her back pack and leaned against the back of her chair.

"I wish I knew how to fly," she said softly. Ron made no movements. He was too deep in thought to even hear her. Harry looked at her as if to say, try again.

"I wish I knew how to fly," Hermione said louder. That finally snapped Ron out of his ravine.

"Why? You said that you hate flying and will never ever ever get on a broomstick as long as you are alive and well," Ron asked her, a confused look on his face.

"Oh well, I was just thinking that maybe it would be good to know. Instead of sitting and watching you guys fly during our free time, I could fly with you," Hermione said simply. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Well, Harry could teach you," He said before looking at the board. Harry looked at his watch.

"Actually, I promised Ginny I would help her with her homework," Harry lied. Ginny came up behind him.

"Yeah so he can't teach her," Ginny added in. Ron looked at them suspiciously.

"I don't think it's homework... but whatever. Well, I guess than I'll have to teach you." Hermione smiled.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Right now?"

"Yeah of course!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron looked over at Harry.

"You can use my broom. Go ahead. I'll put the chess board away." Ron nodded and then followed Hermione out.

"Okay, everyone out to the Room of Requirement right now!" Ginny exclaimed. The group waited for a moment before heading to the Room of Requirement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay, so all you have to do is swing your leg over the broom and push against the ground," Ron said, showing her how to do so. Hermione nodded and swallowed hard before doing as he told her.

As she left the ground she let out a squeal of fright. Ron was instantly by her side, holding her arm.

"Just hold on. You're doing fine."

"I'm afraid, Ron."

"You'll be all right, Hermione."

"What if I fall?"

"I'll catch you."

"Promise?" Hermione asked him, her brown eyes pleading to his very soul. His heart twisted in his chest.

"Of course. Forever and for always," he vowed. She nodded.

"Okay, now, whenever you want to move forward just lean forward." Hermione nodded, but leaned too far and rocketed away, screaming her head off. Ron zoomed after her and stopped her, pulling her back up.

"I don't know if I want to learn how to fly any more," she said shakily. Ron nodded.

"Well, you're doing great, but if you don't want to. I understand..." Ron trailed off. Hermione looked at him and mentally kicked herself.

"No, I want to. I'm just afraid that's all. I don't want to go that fast yet."

"Maybe it would be easier if you got on my broom and I show you how to. That way you'll be okay," Ron suggested.

"Yes, that's a great idea," Hermoine said. Ron helped them to the ground and looked at the brooms.

"We probably should use Harry's. It's much better," Ron said. Hermione just nodded and handed Ron the broomstick. Ron got on and then patted the broomstick in front of him.

"Come on. Get on in front." Hermione's heart pattered wildly in her chest, but she did as he told her. His arms came down upon hers and together they held onto the broomstick, her hands underneath his. Hermione's cheeks flamed brightly.

She could feel the hot tingle of his breath upon the side of her neck and the slight pressure of his chin upon her shoulder.

"Okay, on three we'll push off. Okay?" Ron asked her. She nodded, unsure of how her voice would come out at this point.

"One, two, three," Ron counted off and instantly they were off the ground. They hovered high up in the air, but Hermoine wasn't sure she wanted to look down. Against her better judgement she did and sat backward, knocking the back of her head with the front of his.

"Ouch!" Ron said behind her, loudly in her ear.

"Sorry, sorry. Are you okay, Ron?" She asked.

"What did you do?"

"Looked down."

"Well don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay."

"You're too tense, Hermione. You have to lose up. Flying isn't suppose to be tense. It's suppose to be lose and free," Ron instructed.

"I don't think I can't not be tense, Ron," she said through clenched teeth. Ron chuckled behind her and took his arms away from her.

"Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes! But I'll fall!" Hermione protested.

"No you won't. Just trust me, 'Mione." She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Okay, I closed my eyes. Now what."

"Just breathe," he said softly in her ear. Shivers fell up and down her spine. She did as he told her and breathed in slowly. She could feel some of her tension falling away, but not all of it. Then all of a sudden she felt his hands massaging her shoulders gently.

"You got to let everything be lose. Let go of everything," he said softly. He stopped, much to Hermione's dismay, and then took each of her arms and put them out to her sides.

"What are you..." She started, but she could feel his finger press against her lips.

"Shh..." He whispered.

Then she felt it, the sensation of flying that Ron and Harry always talked about with this mystical look upon their faces. The sense of freedom and happiness. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Ron this is wonderful!" She exclaimed. She heard him chuckle into her hair.

"Guess your lesson is over," Ron said wistfully. She turned her head to look at him.

"Can't we stay for a moment longer?" She asked, her brown eyes pleading with him once again. He smiled.

"Sure." They sat up there, slowly circling the Quiddtich pitch, watching the sun set.

"You want to know something," Hermione said softly.

"Sure," Ron said.

"I love sunsets. I've always imagined that one day I would look out at it and it would signify the end of my waiting for the one man that I have always loved. That the next sunrise would indicate the beginning of our lives together. Silly isn't it?"

"No. It's romantic." Hermione looked at him, a smile played upon her fair lips.

"Romantic. How would you know anything about romance, Ronald Weasley?" She asked him, a teasing twinkle in her eye.

"Well, believe it or not, but boys can be romantic too. It's just we are romantic for an entirely different reason."

"And do tell what this reason is."

"You girls love romantic things because of the happy, light feeling you feel. You know you're loved. Us guys like romantic things because then you girls are happy with us and will snog us for a while."

Hermione laughed, pure and bright at his words.

"Is that all you boys think about? Snogging and jumping girls bones?"

"No. Some boys think about the girl they love and wonder if they'll ever have the courage to get together with her."

"You sound as if you speak from experience."

"No. Just watching Harry with Ginny a while."

They fell into a comfortable silence, just watching the sun set.

"It's time we get to our prefect duties, 'Mione," Ron said, his voice slightly wistful.

"Can we have another lesson tomorrow evening?" She asked him, hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, tomorrow evening." Hermione smiled as Ron guided them back to the ground. They walked back to the castle, extremely close to one another.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Rayn am I updating fast enough for you? LOVE YOU!**

**I love all of you my reviewers. Keep the reviews coming. You all mean so much to me!**

**Chapter 11**

"YES IT WORKED!" Ginny exclaimed, dancing a little jig. Harry, who was sitting next to her, starting laughing.

"Of course it worked," Harry said.

"And all the things he said to her. It was so, so romantic!" Lavendar said with a sigh.

"Hermione is so lucky," Parvati said, sighing as well.

"Ron isn't hers yet, Parvati," Luna pointed out.

"Right," Parvati said, slightly brooding over it.

"Okay, phase one is complete. They're going to have another lesson tomorrow. Colin, that's when you come in," Ginny said.

"Me?" Colin asked her.

"Yes you. You need to take those pictures that you were taking of them and take some more. I want you to hold on to them, but I want you to hand one to Hermione. Hermione is going to let it slip out of her stuff so Ron can find it. When he asks she'll just say that Colin was taking random pictures again, saw them flying together, and took a picture and gave it to her. If Ron asks, that is what you were doing. You were outside, got me. Out side, wanting to capture the sunset. That's why I had you take a couple pictures of the sunset. Really bring it into his mind. Harry, you got the stuff all set up?" Ginny asked, commanding the entire show.

Harry nodded.

"Okay. Phase two has commenced."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the Common room doing their homework together when Hermion and Ron walked into the room.

"Hey guys. How was the lesson?" Ginny asked smoothly.

"Great. Hermione's a natural as long as she gets over her fright," Ron answered with a smile.

"It was scary, until Ron got me to relaxe. I understand why you all love it now," Hermione replied. Harry smiled.

"Cool. We were just finishing up our homework and going to head off to bed. What about you guys?" Harry asked mildly.

"I was going to head on up to bed too," Hermione answered. She gathered her stuff up hastily, bid them all a good night, placed a swift kiss upon Ron's cheek and murmered a thanks, before heading up to the girl's tower.

Ginny yawned widely, placed a passionate kiss upon Harry's lips, hugged her brother, and bounded out of the room. Ron, was still standing exactly the same way he was before.

"Erm... You all right, Ron?" Harry asked him. Ron came out of his ravine and nodded. That's when he saw the small box that sat upon the chair that had held Hermione's things.

"What's that?" He asked, reaching out to it.

"Don't know. Not mine. I'm off to bed too. Night mate," Harry said, nearly running up the steps. Ron sat down and placed the box upon the table. It had no name on it so he opened it up to see what was inside.

What was inside shocked him.

_Dear Journal_ -the first entry read

_Today is the day that I finally head off to Hogwarts. It's so exciting. I can't wait to go!_

Ron turned the page, finding that it was boring, but the next entry intrigued him

_Dear Journal,_

_You know how I told you about Ronald Weasley? Well, he is such a jerk. He called me such names. _

_However, I found myself standing up for him and for Harry Potter. Harry I know is going to be a great friend of mine, but when I look at Ron I get this feeling that maybe one day we'll be together. I know, it's silly. We're only eleven. Yet, I think that I may have a huge crush on Ron._

_I know he was in the wrong. Fighting trolls are dangerous! Yet, when he used the Wingardum Leviosa spell correctly and saved my life I couldn't help but feel that he was worth everything._

_Maybe he'll be my boyfriend. Oh I hope so!_

_Night Journal!_

_Hermione_

Ron flipped the page, wanting to learn more.

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't know if Ron will ever love me. So I've given up. _

_I'm going to go and cry now. Good night_

_-Hermione_

He skimmed through, reading only the parts that mentioned him. Then he came to one that nearly broke his heart.

_Dear Journal,_

_Why doesn't Ron ever notice that I am a girl! Doesn't he realize that maybe, just maybe I would like to have a date for the Yule Ball? Has he ever considered it? I don't think so._

_Well, I'm going with Viktor Krum. He is handsome, but I don't care for him the way I do Ron. But then again it may just make him make a move! That would be nice, but highly unlikely. He would never do anything like that._

_I have a plan. I'm going to make myself look so totally awesome that Ron's going to HAVE to notice that I have changed. That I'm far more then the bookworm that he believes that I am._

_Hermione_

_Dear Journal,_

_The Yule Ball did not go the way that I thought it would. Ron treated me so badly for being with Viktor. Yes, I'm crying as I write this. Why do I have to love someone that treats me so badly? Why must I love at all. My heart is ripping out of my chest._

_I want to forget him. I want to let him go. Why can't I just let him go? Why can't I just realize that he will never ever ever love me? Why can't I just let him be my friend and that's it? Why must I wish so hard that I can hardly think?_

_Then when I try to push it all away, I find that it comes back just as hard. I can hardly breathe when he is around. Our subtle touches send me in a tizzy._

_Why must I love him when he doesn't love me. He'll never love me._

_I might as well just bury myself into my books and live and die there._

_Maybe Professor Trelawney was right. My soul is as dry as the pages of the books that I hold onto so dearly._

_Maybe that's the only thing that Ron will ever see. A dry soul._

_Maybe it would be better if I had never been a witch at all._

_-Hermione: the girl that wishes she wasn't a witch._

Ron poured through the diary, hoping for happy things but it was filled with her anguish at her loving him and he not loving her.

Also there were letters. Letters that she had constructed during a day dream that told him of her undying love for him. There were drawings and dottles of her name with his, along with hearts.

He reached back into the box and found a picture. It was a wizard one. It was of himself, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione at the Burrow several years ago. Harry and Ginny were poking at each other and throwing pieces of paper at each others heads. Hermione was rolling her eyes, sitting on the floor next to him. Her hand was very close to him. A piece of paper landed in his hair and he pulled it out. He then placed the raised hand back down on the floor absently, right on top of Hermione's hand. She blushed wildly as his ears got a complete red. They tried not to look at each other after that.

Ron laughed as he remembered the incident. Slowly, he realized that he did love Hermione, but that it was going to take a lot to get her to get him to like him once again.

He was secretly thankful now for the next flying lesson with Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12

**here is my newest update! I'M ON A HYPER FAST STREAK TODAY!**

**Chapter 12**

Ron couldn't sleep. Not with the entire of the box still hanging in his mind. He had left it right where he had found it, hoping that Hermione would have had no idea.

He had come down far earlier then he had thought, but when he looked over at the table he saw that the box was gone. He nodded and hoped that he had put everything back in the right order that he had found it.

He heard someone coming down the stairs. He hurried over to the arm chair and turned it so it faced away from the stairs.

"Morning, Gin," Harry's voice said from the top of the stairs. A giggle escaped what had to be Ginny's lips.

"Morning, Harry."

That's when he heard it, the sound of a swift kiss upon the lips. He cringed at the sound. He didn't want to know that his baby sister and his best friend were swapping spit near him.

"How about you and I have a picnic today? For lunch?" Harry suggested.

"That sounds so lovely, Harry. You're so romantic."

"Well I do try."

"Bet your girlfriend gets angry about the amount of time you spend with me," Ginny said softly.

"Naw, she doesn't even know that I'm not around," Harry teased back.

"Well she's not a very good girlfriend, now is she?"

"Naw. She's not."

"That's so sad for you."

"Yeah, but I'll make do. Don't it bother you that you share me with her?"

"I don't share you with anyone, Harry Potter!" Ginny exclaimed in mock anger. Harry laughed.

"No you don't and you'll never have to."

"You mean it, Harry?"

"Yeah. I mean it, Gin."

"You are so sweet. I knew there was a reason why I wanted to date you."

"It isn't about my handsome good looks?"

"Now you're being egotistical."

"Yeah, but you like it."

"Yeah I know."

Their voices trailed off as they left the common room. Ron sighed a breath of relief.

He continued to sit in that arm chair, just staring at the fire when suddenly a hand flashed in front of his face. He looked up to see the smiling eyes of none other than Hermione Granger.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the last two minutes! What are you doing? Day dreaming?" Hermione asked, a smile played upon her lips. He smiled and stood up.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. What were you saying?" Ron asked, hoping that he wasn't blushing wildly.

"I was saying that since it's morning you may want to go down to the Great Hall with me to get some food." Ron nodded his head.

"Yeah, sounds good let's go."

"Wait, I had to talk you into getting food. Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked as they walked to the portrait hole. He gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," he lied. Hermione smiled.

"Good. For a minute there I was worried."

"Worried? About me?"

"Of course! You're my friend. What has gotten into you today, Ron?"

"I don't know. All of our fighting made me think I guess."

"We haven't fought in a day."

"Bloody world record that is."

"At least this time we are still talking to each other while we aren't fighting," she teased.

"Yeah I know."

"Listen, Ron. No matter what happens I will always care about you. I will always worry about you. Regardless of our fights."

Ron looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw the love in them. The love that they had for him and him alone. He was so unsure of this feeling before and he marvled at the fact that he had never seen it before in all his years at Hogwarts.

"Thanks 'Mione. I will always care about you too. Just promise me that we will never stop being friends."

"Of course not! No matter how bad our rows get I will never stop being your friend, Ron. How could you think that?"

"Just, promise me. No matter what."

"I promise you." Ron smiled.

"Good. Now let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" Hermione giggled and followed after him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hermione was sitting in Transfiguration when she turned the page to read the next one and saw a tiny hand drawn picture at the top corner of the page. It was of a heart and next to it read: _For all the things I have said and done..._ Hermoine looked across to the other page and found another heart that continued on.

_For all the things I've said and done..._

_I want you to know that there was a reason._

_I suppose._

_Or something._

_I just wanted you to know that _

_you are my one and only._

_I don't know if I can survive anything_

_without you here by my side._

_Each smile that you give me_

_feels like a gentle grace._

_And each time that you are hurting_

_I want to save you from that place._

_I wish that you would understand_

_that I would never hurt you._

_I want you to know who I am_

_But I'm afraid that you will never_

_ever believe me_

_And that I will have hurt you._

_So know, my dearest Hermione_

_That I am laying in wait._

_For the special day_

_And the right time_

_To tell you who I am_

_And to show you all my love._

_But first I shall write you_

_And send you all my love._

_In hopes that when we stand face to face._

_You'll love me too._

_I regret not telling you earlier, but I love you Hermione._

Hermione sat back and looked around. She had never ever had anyone do this before. Her heart thudded. The one and only person that she could think that would ever write something this romantic was Ron. Yet, she wasn't putting all her hope into it. Over the years she had been disappointed by him before. She only hoped now was different.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow angry review about being too short. Sorry all, thought it was good enough to post. I hope this one is long enough for your tastebuds.**

**Keep up the reviews!**

**okay, i'm writing this after HBP. Have to say that the book totally rocked, but fanfictions are different than the books-of course-and i have decided to go ahead and keep writing. For my own sanity and your enjoyment!**

**love you all!**

**Dedicated to my dearest friend Rayn-hope you like it girlie!**

**EDIT: Okay, I have been writing this slowly, but I know that you all have been waiting for this next installment. I apologize for its lateness. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 14**

He had done it now. That much was evident. Hermion had been walking around in a happy daze, yet he was dying. He couldn't believe that he had decided to be stupid enough to put those words in her book. He slapped himself mentally for doing it.

Now he was never going to be able to tell her.

Maybe it was better that way.

Maybe it would allow him more time, as long as she heard from this guy. Ron smiled. He hadn't been so stupid after all!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, this random boy wrote in your book and you aren't mad about it?" Ginny asked at lunch. Hermione shook her head and sighed softly.

"No, it's just so romantic," she sighed as she read over it again.

"Well, maybe he doesn't have respect for books and decided to act like he was writing a love note, but really he was disrespecting a book," Ron jumped in. Hermione looked at him, one of her perfect eyebrows were raised up at him.

"Where in the world did you ever think of that, Ron?" He shrugged and shifted his eyes back to his plate.

"I don't know. I just, erm.. did," he suggested, his face blushed furiously.

"Erm... Okay. But I don't think that he is like that," she said, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"How do you know what he's like. He wrote in your book."

"Well he said some pretty wonderful things. It was romantic, Ron."

"How is writing in a book romantic?"

"It shows that he cares enough to know that in a book I would actually find his love notes. Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, doesn't mean that this boy does!"

"Are you two arguing? I thought you said you could stop," Harry interjected. They looked at him suddenly, then back at each other.

"We weren't aruging. We were debating, Harry. There is a large difference," Hermione said as she pushed the eggs around her plate, suddenly losing her apetie.

"Sounds like arguing to me," Ginny said, sighing gently and leaning into Harry's side. Harry nodded and took her hand softly, which she had rested upon his knee. Ron looked at them and sighed.

"I am still not use to seeing you two all lovey dovey together," he said, adverting his eyes away from them.

"Well, get use to it. We plan on being together for a while," Ginny said, snuggling deeper into Harry. Harry gave Ron a sheepish smile, while his heart did flips within his chest. Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled something about homework before leaving the breakfast table.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked, her eyes watching his back curiously. Harry shrugged, as did Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I know that I love you_

_More then I ever could imagine_

_But I know that once you find out_

_Who I am_

_You'll never be the same again_

_You may not even talk to me!_

_Hermione-I'm afraid of what you may think_

_But I know that too much has happened between us_

_To just let this go._

_I already started_

_Writing in your textbook_

_And I know that I have to continue on._

_I'm just afraid._

_Afraid of how you'll react once I reveal myself._

_Maybe I won't..._

_Maybe I'll just let you read my notes_

_And I'll be able to watch your reactions_

_Upon your lovely face._

_Just write your answer in your textbook._

_I'll get it._

_I love you, Hermione._

_Your secret admirer._


	15. Chapter 15

**Keep the reviews coming guys. It really helps to encourage me. **

**Thanks for all the reviews I got on the last chapter. I'm hoping to post many chapters today: 7/27/05**

**Chapter 15**

"You do know that Ron is the one behind the mysterious text book notes right?" Ginny asked Harry as they strolled hand in hand around the lake.

"Of course. He just doesn't want Hermione to have any idea. Do you think she knows?"

"No. She has no idea it is coming from him."

"Kind of ironic isn't it?"

"What do you mean, Harry."

"Well, Hermione wanted our help in getting Ron to notice her and he's already decided to do that on his own."

Ginny giggled at the thought and let her head lean upon his shoulder.

"It is ironic."

"Ginny, there is something I think we need to talk about," Harry said, his voice shaking slightly. She stopped and looked into his eyes.

"I know," she said softly.

"Voldemort has already used you," Harry began, "against me when you were just Ron's little sister. Now, your my girlfriend. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"So you want to break up earlier?" Harry nodded slightly, his heart ripping inside his chest.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Ginny."

"Well you can't. You promised. That's how it's going to be."

"But what if you get hurt?"

"I've been hurt before for you Harry and I would gladly do it all over agan. Always and forever. Don't you understand that?"

"And don't you understand that the final battle is going to be brutual?"

"And don't you understand that I would die for you?"

"And don't you understand that I don't want you to."

Ginny sighed and let go of his hand, turning away from him for a second before turning back to face him.

"Why? Because I'm just a little girl. I fought beside you Harry! Don't you remember that?"

"Yes I do. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"But Harry I would gladly die for you. If you have to fight Voldemort then I want to be right there with you! I don't care what could happen to me! How could I ever live life if you die, Harry!"

She turned away from him, her shoulders shuddered.

"Hey now. Hey," Harry said as he turned her around to face him.

"What are the tears about? I will win. I know it."

"How do you know? How could you ever know? I can't lose you Harry."

"You're not going to."

"Promise?"

"I promise on my magic."

A bright yellow light encircled them, filling them together.

"That's the second time that has happened," Ginny said.

"Yeah. Wonder what that was all about." Ginny shrugged.

"We'll be okay."

"As long as you don't try to get out of your end of the deal," Ginny said, nudging him gently. He smiled and took her hand once more.

"Okay. I won't," He said, a twinkle in his eye.

"We should seal this with a kiss," Ginny said with a wink. Harry smiled.

"I entirely agree Ms. Weasley." With that he lowered his lips upon hers, capturing her in a tender, passionate kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_To whomever is sending me these lovely notes,_

_You said that if I wrote in my textbook that you would get it. I just want you to know that I don't care who you are. You are by far the most romantic person that I have ever met. Even though I haven't really met you yet. But I digress._

_Don't be afraid to reveal yourself to me. Can't you give me clues? I promise that I would NEVER make you feel bad. No matter who you are. I just want to know you, to have a relationship with you. _

_Can I tell you a secret? I look through my textbooks in the hope that you have written to me again. I dream about your words each night._

_I love you, my secret admirer._

_Hermione Granger_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I need help, Ginny. How do I get Ron to notice me while this secret admirer is going on," Hermione asked as she paced upon the floor in the girl's dormitory.

"Did you tell this secret admirer that you loved him?" Ginny asked as she flipped through a magazine that she had found on Lavendar's bed.

"Yes," Hermione said softly. Ginny's eyes snapped up at her.

"You did!"

"Yes."

"OH MY GOSH!" Ginny yelled, jumping from her place upon the bed and bouncing over to her.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed as she watched her friend become way to hyper.

"I know who it is."

"Who! Who is it? Tell me please, Ginny!" Hermione begged.

"Ron."

"But Ron said that writing in textbooks was disrespectful!"

"To throw you off from him."

"But why would he write such wonderful... He loves me!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly.

"He said that to you?"

"Yes. He told me his undying love. Oh Ginny... I don't know what to do!"

"Write to him."

"I did."

"Has he written back?"

"I don't know. I haven't checked."

"Then check!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. Hermione rushed over to her bag and dumped the contents of it out. Each girl took a text book and poured through it frantically.

"HERE HERE!" Ginny screamed as she pushed the text book in front of her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How do you know that you love me when you don't know who I am? How do you know that you will not be angry with me? I'm still worried that you won't understand. That you'll be so angry with me._

_I've decided that I'll just write to you about myself. Maybe then you'll fall truly in love with me._

_I come from a large family and that's hard. Don't get me wrong. I love my family, but being the last boy is certainly rough. There are so many different things that I have to live up to. My older siblings all have done great things that have made my parents proud, but I don't know if I'll ever make them proud._

_It's hard too because the younger kids aren't really taken care of nearly as well as the older children. It's as if my parents got tired of being parents by the time I came along. Sometimes I wonder if my parents are even happy that I'm around. Mum always is yelling at me something fierce... It's hard._

_Then there is school which is harder because so many people have no idea who I am. Well they do and they don't. And that attention sometimes isn't the attention that I want... I'm always being compared and it sucks._

_And then I fall in love with you. How could you ever see past everything and love me? And then I go and do something stupid like write in your textbook. I knew that you loved it... The thought of it at least. And I knew that I couldn't break your heart by not writing to you anymore. So that's why I'm still writing even though I'm afraid you'll end up hating me._

_I love you Hermione._

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

"I think he's down stairs! I'll watch as you write!" Ginny exclaimed as she bounced up off the floor. She flung open the door and peered down into the common room where Harry and Ron were sitting at the table studying. She looked at Hermione and gave her the thumbs up. Hermione took a deep breath before touching her quill to paper.

_Dear Ron,_

_I know that you are the one that is writing to me. It was clear after you told me a little about yourself. And I have one thing to say to you._

She stopped and looked at Ginny who was covering her mouth with one of her hands.

"He's looking around nervously," she whispered.

_I love you. I have always loved you. Since that first moment that I saw you with that silly black mark upon your nose I have loved you. I have depended on you. Yes I know that we fight a lot, but that is because I have never been able to ever accept the fact that I was deeply in love with my best friend._

_And that is what you are, my best friend and I think that is one of the reasons why I love you so. Because I know so much about you. I know that you are always trying to prove that you are just as grand as your brothers, but you want to know something. You are even more grand. How many have fought evil countless times? Hm... Or been made a Prefect. Excluding Percy since he is a prat... Really Ron. You are so amazing how could you ever feel that you were not as good as them... or better!_

Hermione stopped once more and looked over at Ginny who was smiling.

"His ears are beat red," Ginny whispered to her.

_I bet your ears are just beat red by now. They always do when you get complimented or anything else like that._

_Ron how could you ever believe that I didn't love you? That I wouldn't love you? I mean really. You are the best person in the world for me._

_I hope that after you read all of this that you can stand and look at me face to face and tell me those wonderful words you've been writing to me. _

_I love you so very much Ron. You have no idea how long I have wanted you to know and you have no idea how much._

_Love you forever and ever,_

_Hermione_

Hermione got up, setting the quill in the textbook, she walked past Ginny and down the steps. She walked quietly, not saying a word until she was directly behind him.

"Done reading yet?" She asked him softly, causing him to jump. Ginny bounded down the stairs right to Harry. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the portrait hole.

"Erm... yeah. You mean all that?"

"Of course! When have I ever said things that I didn't mean?"

"I don't know..."

"I love you Ron. I have and always will."

"Really?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, causing him to blush deeper.

"I love you too Hermione. Since that same moment really."

"I know."

"But how could you ever love me? I mean, I'm not anything like..." but he was cut off by Hermione's soft lips upon his. She stood upon her tiptoes, her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt his tongue requesting soft entrance.

And that's when the world exploded for both of them.

After the short, but strong snogging session they pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"Wow," Ron said, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Can you tell how much I love you now?" She asked him. He nodded.

"And can you tell how much I love you?" She nodded in response.

"I could feel it," she said softly.

"I know we already snogged, but would you be my girlfriend, Hermione. Officially?" He asked her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She giggled and planted a soft kiss upon his lips.

"Of course I will, Ron!"

"Good, because right now I want to kiss my girlfriend," he answered as he lowered his lips down upon hers, making this the most blissful day for both of them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I can't believe you told her!" Harry said as they walked around the hallways together.

"I had to! All that lovey dovey stuff and him not knowing and she not knowing... It just drove me crazy! They had to get together," Ginny protested. Harry chuckled.

"You're just a match maker huh?"

"Of course!"

They walked on together in a comfortable silence, just holding each others hands.

"Ginny," Harry started, breaking the silence.

"Yes Harry?"

"Christmas is coming soon."

"Right."

"When do you want to... I don't know... Have this pretend break up."

"After?"

"Sounds better than before."

"Yeah, then we can spend the holiday together, as a couple."

"Even though we aren't."

"But we are."

"But we aren't, Ginny."

Harry stopped her, bringing her to face him.

"What if it isn't pretend any more?" He asked her softly, his voice barely above a whisper. She looked down at their intertwined hands.

"Then we don't have to break up."

"But do you want to have a relationship that started by keeping Dean away from you?"

"No."

"Then what is this, Gin? Do we..."

"No. We don't. We're just friends and you're helping me out. That's all."

"But Dean hasn't bothered you."

"It's only been a month of school. Give him time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have a feeling that something is going to happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Now can we just go back to pretending."

"Sure, Ginny. Whatever you say."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"WHAT!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny told her what had happened. They were sitting in the girl's dormitory all alone. The other girls had mysteriously "vanished" along with their boyfriends, giving Hermione and Ginny amble time to talk things over.

"I know! I have no idea why in the world I insisted that we still pretend!" She cried, placing her head in her hands.

"Are you afraid of Harry?"

"Oh no! That's not it at all... I just don't want him dating me out of pity."

"But what if it wasn't out of pity?"

"How could we know that? You are the only person that knows this is all for pretend! And I said that if we told you or Ron then it wouldn't work."

"But Dean knows."

"Yes."

"And I know."

"Don't remind me Hermione!"

"Well, why don't you raise the stakes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell Dean that he needs to be all lovey dovey again... For pretend of course. And have it do it in front of Harry. That way Harry becomes jealous and tells you how he really feels."

"I don't think that will work Hermione."

"It has to! Don't you see how he looks at you!"

"Wait, what?"

"He looks at you like you are the only person alive. There is nothing that he wouldn't do to protect you, to keep you with him. He loves you, Ginny."

"No he doesn't. I'm just his best friend's little sister."

"No! You are his girlfriend and he loves you."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I ever wrong?"

"Well, erm... no."

"See!"

"Oh my gosh! He loves me!"

"Sometimes you are just as dense as Ron."

"I am not, Hermione!"

"Yes you are. Now go and tell Dean what to do."

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoO

Dean read over the letter that Ginny had snuck him in class, but he wasn't sure he wanted to do that. He was friends with Harry, then again this was for Ginny. And he would have done anything for her. But he knew that he would need to put something drastic into action. That, he was really afraid of doing. Much more so than the war at this moment in time.

He wrote back, telling that he would do what he could, slighty wishing he had never agreed to do any of this.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dean is sending me owls again!" Ginny exclaimed at lunch. Harry started coughing immediately.

"What!" He exclaimed as he continued to sputter.

"Yeah. Read them," she said as she handed the letters over to him. His eyes scanned the pages quickly, his face frowning ever so deeper.

"Why is he doing this?" Harry asked her as he handed back the letters to her.

"I have no idea. I guess because he's hoping to win my heart or something," Ginny suggested.

Hermione and Ron came into the Great Hall just then, holding hands and smiling at one another. They walked over to the table where Harry and Ginny were sitting and sat down quickly.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Ron asked as he settled himself down in his seat. Hermione nestled herself close to Ron.

"Dean is sending Ginny love letters." Harry spat out angrily. Ron's jaw dropped, the food that he had been working on after his question was displayed in front of them. Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes, and pushed his jaw back up.

"Please don't show us your food," she said softly.

"Spooory," he said, sending a piece of food to land upon Hermione's cheek.

"Ron!" She exclaimed as she wiped the food away in disgust. He swallowed, his cheeks flaming.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to Hermione."

"No it's okay. Now, let's get back to the subject at hand. When did he send you the notes?" Hermione asked her.

"Today, during classes," Ginny answered, rolling her eyes.

"Well he has to know that he can't do that any more!" Harry exclaimed.

"I guess you'll have to have a face to face talk with him."

"I guess I will have to. I had hoped the letter that we had sent him in the beginning of the summer would have helped him understand," Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you jealous?" Ginny asked him suddenly. His eyes snapped over at her.

"No."

"Yes you are!"

"Okay fine, maybe I am," Harry mumbled.

"But why would you be jealous?"

"Because you dated him before me."

"So what? You dated Cho before me."

"But what if you fall for his letters?"

"Why would I? I have loved you since before I knew you."

"Not possible."

"It is to possible."

"It's true," Ron butted into their argument. Harry looked over at him in confusion.

"She loves you. Has since before she even knew you personally. Mum would always tell her your story." He looked over at her, his face falling.

"So you fell in love with the legend of Harry Potter," he stated cooly.

"No! Well at first! But I was just a little girl Harry! Just a little girl! I had no idea who you were really. And then I met you and you saved me and I got to know who you really were. And that's when my real love began. For the boy, not the legend!" Ginny protested.

Harry just sat there, looking at her as if he wasn't sure if he should believe what she was saying to him.

"Why would you fall in love with a legend?"

"I have no idea, Harry. I was little."

"Obviously."

"But I love you for who you are, not what you have done."

"Promise?"

"I promise with all of my heart and all of my soul."

"Alright," he said reluctantly.

"Well if you don't want to believe it than maybe you need sometime to think alone!" She exclaimed angrily. With that she got up and left the Great Hall, allowing Harry to think about what had just happened.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry all my wonderful readers!**

**I know I know... I haven't updated in a while. The one thing that I had vowed I would never do. But I did do it. And I'm sorry. Things have been chaotic for me and I apologize to you all greatly for this.**

**However, I will be gone for a while again. I know, I hear the moans. I'm sorry. So I'm trying to update as much as I can today. I'll be back August 17, 2005. And I promise I'll write so much you'll guys will hopefully love me again.**

**Chapter 19**

"Ginny!" Dean called down the hallway as he watched her sulk away. He had been planning on just going up and snogging her brains out, but now didn't seem the appropriate time. He ran down the hall way and spun her around.

"Leave me alone Dean."

"No. What's wrong."

"Just stop okay!"

"No. Not until I know what is wrong."

"You are what's wrong. Now leave me alone!"

"But... but..."

"Just go away Dean." He sighed and turned away from her disappearing from her side almost instantly.

"What did he want?" Harry asked her, causing her to spin around.

"Why do you care? In your opinion I'm in love with a legend!"

"Gin we really need to talk everything through. Right now," he said forcefully. She started to protest, but he gave her a look that completely clammed her up. He took her hand and took her up to the Room of Requirement. He walked past it three times. A door appeared and he pulled it open, pulling Ginny in with him quickly.

"What is going on?" He asked her immediately, his eyes blazing.

"Nothing is going on. What is wrong with you?"

"I have a feeling you have been lying to me. And I don't like it."

"What! You, you... FINE you want to know everything. You want to be the all knowing Harry Potter? Well fine here it is. I created this entire plan, which Dean mind you, to get you to finally realize your feelings! All I have ever done is love you. Besides the legend. Golly Harry I was only a wee little girl at the time! It wasn't anything about you. I had no idea who you really where. But that isn't the reason that I love you now. I love you for you! And I wanted to be able to have a chance to be with you for once instead of you seeing me as Ron's little sister. I may be his little sister, but that doesn't mean that I am not a woman! That I don't love you besides!" Ginny hollered at him. She turned away from him.

"Yeah I know. You're never going to see me the way that I want you to. You're never going to fall in love with me the way that I have fallen in love with you. You'll never love me the way I want you to. And I just have to put up with that," She spun back around.

"But didn't you feel anything at all in our kisses? In our snogging fests? I did."

"I always did! Since the start! I had already started liking you! You didn't need to devise a plot to get me Ginny!"

"WOULD YOU HAVE DATED ME IF I DIDN'T?"

They fell silent, just looking at each other. Harry's face was slightly flushed.

"No."

"See."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't have come around!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you even love me?"

"Yes. I love you more than I love anything else in this world."

"Really, Harry?"

"Do I ever say anything that I haven't meant?"

"No," Ginny replied. He flashed her a smile before pulling her into a searing kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Harry and Ginny walked around the lake once more, hand in hand. However, this time they were really dating instead of pretend dating.

"When do you plan on going after Voldemort?" She asked him softly. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably in a couple of weeks. I have to stop him. Somehow, Ginny," he replied. Ginny nodded.

"Don't you dare leave this castle without me," she warned. Harry smiled at her.

"I already promised that I wouldn't. I am planning on telling the entire D.A. That way we have some people to fight the Death Eaters," Harry told her. She nodded slowly.

"Good idea. But we need to practice the Unforgiveable Curses. The Death Eaters and Voldemort will be using them. We have to be prepared to use them ourselves," she suggested. Harry sighed deeply.

"I know. I just don't like the idea," he said.

"Well you had better start liking the idea. Because you can't stop him unless you are okay with using the Killing Curse," Ginny pointed out.

"I know. You're right. It's just terrifying to think about. Although . . ." Harry trailed off. Ginny gave his hand a squeeze and looked up at him.

"Although what Harry?" She asked him.

"I really want to see him dead. For all he has done," he replied. Ginny gave his hand another squeeze.

"So do I. So do I," she reassured him. He gave her a faint smile.

"At least I'm not the only one."

0o0o0o0o0o

I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry not updating. Life has gotten so crazy. Had a couple of deaths in the family and moving and then internet trouble and blah blah blah. . . .very rough times for me since my last update. I know I have added more stories - a lot of one shots and all. A couple of chapter stories. Yet I seemed to have forgotten about this one somehow.

I hope you all will accept my apology and will review. Because reviews REALLY do help!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Ginny laughed as Harry threw a pillow at her as they waited for the other members of the D.A to show up.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as she threw the pillow back. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time," he replied. He flashed her a cute smile. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You are so crazy," Ginny replied.

"Crazy for you," he replied in a corny voice. She laughed and rolled her eyes once again.

"We're coming in so don't be disgusting!" Ron bellowed as he walked in to the room. Hermione was right behind him, shaking her head and laughing.

"I'm sorry for him being so disrespectful," Hermione apologized as poked his shoulder with the other hand that wasn't preoccupied with his.

"I'm not disrespectful! I just don't want to see that kind of stuff. He's my best mate and she's my sis! That's just. . . wrong," Ron shuddered. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Want me to shut him up?" She asked Ginny. Ginny nodded excitedly. Hermione gave a laugh before planting a soft kiss upon Ron's lips. She pulled away and smiled at the dumbfounded look on Ron's face. Ginny and Harry laughed.

"You'd think he'd get use to you kissing him," Harry said with a snort. Hermione laughed and shrugged.

"Guess it is all too new for him," Hermione replied. Ginny laughed and sat down upon the ground, pulling Harry down with her.

"Where are the other members?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

"They'll be coming soon. I'm sure of it," Harry replied. Ginny rested her head upon his shoulder and sighed.

"How many people do you want there?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"No one really. I want to do this on my own, but I know that isn't a bright idea. He will have an army. I need one as well," Harry replied.

"The Order will be behind you. You should inform them of your plan, Harry," Hermione suggested. He nodded absently.

"I know," he replied with a sigh. Ron blinked and smiled.

"What?" He asked, causing the group to laugh.

"Perhaps they decided not to come. It's fifteen minutes after the time we set," Hermione said. Ginny's eyes widened.

"What's the date today?" She asked.

"The twentith. Why?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked around at the group, her face flushing brightly.

"I told everyone the twenty fifth," Ginny replied. Harry laughed brightly.

"Well that gives us more time to plan I guess. You crazy girl," he said, kissing her cheek gently. Ron adverted his eyes.

Hermione laughed took Ron's hand.

"Well we have some studying to do, so we shall let you two go," Hermione replied. Ron made a disgusted look.

"Study? Come on! That's all you ever do!" Ron protested. She gave him a look that said that she wasn't meaning what she was saying.

"We're going to go study Ron. Come on," she replied. Ron's eyes brightened and he smiled.

"OH . . . right. Study. Yeah we got . . to study," he said as he pulled her out of the room. Ginny laughed hysterically, falling upon her back on the ground.

"Man they made that obvious," Harry said after laughing at their retreating forms. Ginny sat up and looked at him.

"Want to study?" She asked him mischieviously. He laughed and nodded.

"Oh yes. Let's study," he replied before pulling her into a searing kiss.


End file.
